


Modern Times

by misura



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're not really dinosaurs, you know," Jensen said, face pale and breathing hard as he crouched against a rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



> the uh cowboy fic was sort of tension-less, so I wanted to also write you a treat with a bit of tension in it.
> 
> and, apparently, dinosaurs are really good for that sort of thing. (or not-really-dinosaurs, if you believe Jensen.)

"They're not really dinosaurs, you know," Jensen said, face pale and breathing hard as he crouched against a rock. There was a gash on his leg that Cougar found worrying - it was still bleeding sluggishly, and the skin around the wound seemed to be taking on a slightly greenish tint, which might mean poison.

He'd have known for sure if he'd seen the animal, but it had been dark and he'd been looking out for the kind of dinos that flew, not the kind that would jump out of a tree to get at you. (In other words, he'd been stupidly overconfident.)

"They're not?" he asked, mostly to humor Jensen.

"Descendants from Godzilla," Jensen said, and Cougar said, "Really?" even if it wasn't as if they hadn't had this conversation dozens of times before.

"Yeah," Jensen said, slumping a little. "I mean, come on, dinosaurs? Suckers died out millions of years ago. Godzilla, now - he was still alive and kicking down buildings as late as the nineties."

 _He?_ Cougar thought, but didn't ask, because there were some conversations he'd never be ready to have with Jensen, no matter what, and the actual gender of Godzilla and his or her inability to have descendants was most definitely one of them.

"Hear there's plans for a remake," he offered up instead.

Jensen scoffed. "If they ever make it, it's going to be awful," he said, but Cougar knew they'd still be camping out in front of the movie theater the week before, to be sure they got tickets.

Assuming they were going to live that long.

"Think you can walk?" he asked, checking his rifle.

"No," Jensen said, but he was already pulling himself up again.

"Careful, or you'll be Legless Jensen," Cougar said, offering a shoulder for support, and Jensen smiled a bit weakly, and then they went on their way again.


End file.
